prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC06
'Welcome, The Demon Kingdom '(ようこそ、悪魔王国 Yōkoso, akuma ōkoku) is the sixth episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features the more detailed appearance of the Demon Kingdom and the cures first visit there. Plot They followed Malitia to the Demon Kingdom. There, they saw Noir's home which is now much gloomier and darker. But one problem is, they all split up. Yuuki and Aria fell to the forest, Noir and Gale fell into the palace backyard, Shinju, Miho and Shiro fell into the underground tunnel. While trying to find the others, Noir bumped into Nox. Noir started to fell apart as Nox told his reasons of everything happened. Synopsis In the crossroads, they managed to try and snatch Noir from Malitia, but they still fell into the portal. When Yuuki opened her eyes and found she and Aria has transformed back to their normal form. They looked around and found themselves in the middle of a dark purple forest with thin mist around them. Aria figured that they must be in the demon's realm. Yuuki shocked and asked her why Aria knows. Aria told her that she once went to the demon kingdom and feels the same feeling. Difference is that this time it feels heavier. But then, she pointed on the palace and she told her that is the demon palace. Yuuki suggested for them to go there for the others might consider the same thing. Aria agrees as they walk towards the palace. On the other side, Shinju, Miho and Shiro found themselves somewhere dark. They can't see anything until Shiro blew out a purple flame on his hands. Shinju and Miho's transformation also back to normal and they are surprised seeing Shiro. Shiro who previously wear shirt and vest only now wear something more formal and looked very majestic. He also got his horns back, along with his powers. Shiro who also just realized his appearance expand his flames. They found themsleves somewhere like a sewer underground. Shiro know very much this path since its where he and Noir used to sneak in and out somewhere. Shiro guide them up and he got Noir's signal from the palace. Gale opened his eyes and saw Noir's face. She asked him if he's okay and he snapped her hand, saying he doesn't need help from a demon even if she's a Pretty Cure. Noir apologized for her family on attacking other kingdoms and she promised to help the cures save them. Meanwhile, Malitia rushed to Nox who's busy playing cards with Ferio. Malitia told him what happened. She told about how Noir become a Pretty Cure and how the other cures followed them. Ferio laughed because he can't believe that Noir will become a Pretty Cure. Nox agrees with him even when Malitia had told them that it's true. But when she told that Noir and Shiro's demon powers has come back and how they all are spread around the kingdom, Nox stood and told them to watch from there. Ferio asked him where is he going. He was about to answer that he's going to look for Noir, but then he spotted from the window to the back garden Noir and Gale. On their way, Yuuki asked Aria a lot of things about elves. Aria told her about how and why did she decide to become a magician until this far. Yuuki then asked her about Noble's Child. Aria told her what she know. Gale once told her a story, or maybe a prophecy. One day all kingdoms will fell because attacked by a certain kingdom. When that happen, Noble's Child will born. Holder of each power will born from all worlds which nobody could predict. When that happens, they will be the savior who saves all world. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang from the palace. They transformed and hurry go there. Shinju asked Shiro how could he be Noir's servant. Shiro told her that he's her butler, even though both girls keep saying that because Noir said that. It pissed him but he let it go. Miho asked him how old is he. Shinju conclude that he must be younger since he's very annoying. Miho however thinks he's older since most servants are old. Shiro sighed and told them he's the same age as Noir. They reached the top when Shiro felt Nox's energy near Noir. They quickly follow Shiro. Nox appeared and Noir transformed. He's very amused as he begin to attack Noir. But thankfully, Shinju and Miho came and helped them. Nox amused of finally seeing the other cures. Three of them fight with all their might, but Nox easily dodge their attack. Shiro helped them with his powers, but even that is not as powerful as Nox's power. Not long after that, Yuuki and Aria came and helped them. Nox smirked as all cure gathered in front of him. From the window, Ferio and Malitia looked at them. Malitia wonder how could they beat Nox. While Ferio only has his eyes fixed on Noir. He remembered what bitter thing she done to him and he want revenge. They saw Nox fight the cures but even when the cures exhaust their strength, Nox didn't even get a scratch. Nox told Noir of why did this happen. He told them about the forbidden legends. Legends about forbidden magic and rituals that are nearly impossible. He told her one ritual magic. A ritual to bring a dead person to life eternally. To do it, they must gather "soul fragments" which is initially soul of a living creature. To obtain it they must take it from them by killing them. Noir told him that its cruel. Nox continued while the cures are finally captured in dark vines, excluding Noir. Nox continued by saying that it also need the most powerful magic in the land which are stored in a place called The Core. Gale flinched hearing that and told him The Core is nowhere to be found. Nox agree and he will find it soon. There lies Element Stones, source of the strongest powers. Even with some fragments they could make it work. Now, the fragments are falling down to random places and the demons are place everywhere to take it. Noir ask who is it for but before he answered, Shiro throw him a dagger and told him whoever it is for, it is not right to do so. Noir agreed as she launched her her scythe to him. After she cut her friend's vines, she told Gale to open the portal. Gale who just set free quickly opened the portal as he told them to escape for now. Yuuki and others ran inside. Shiro create a black mist around them. He quickly took Noir and carried her and jumped into the portal. Nox met eyes with Gale before Gale entered the portal and close it. Malitia and Ferio came. She asked Nox if he didn't need to catch them. Nox said to let them be and its time to create a new plan. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizuoka Shinju / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Aria / Cure Incanto * Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Gale * Shiro Villains * Nox * Malitia * Ferio Other Characters Trivia * The Demon Kingdom got a more closer look * Nox attacked the cures for the first time, but without a Daemonium * Shiro and Gale got their powers back. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes